Kill The Bleeding Heart
by Morbid Mistress of Darkness
Summary: Harry, Remus, Hermione, all of the Weasley's, even Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape are suddenly missing. Truths will be found out. Sides will be changed. People will go insane. AU Pre-Half Blood Prince


AN: I do not own anything other than the plot and the OC's so do not sue me, you wouldn't get much anyway.

_Anyway this is the first time I've written anything in over two years so please tell me what you think. I really don't know where I am going with this; I am in it for the ride like you guys. So hold on tight and enjoy._

**Chapter 1: Disappearances**

**July 30****th****, 1995**

**Countryside**

It was dark outside, no stars, and no moon. Just silence darkness and a cloaked figure standing in a lone field staring at the sky. If someone were to walk by this field they wouldn't have noticed the person standing there, nor would the person notice them.

This person was none other than Harry Potter and he had enough on his mind then to worry about someone seeing him watch the skies. It had only been about a month since he ran away from the Dursley's finally sick of putting up with their intolerance of him. He had been on the move ever since traveling under glamour's so as the Death Eaters couldn't find him.

The only thing he carried on him were his clothes, his photo album, his wand, and his fathers' invisibility cloak. All stuffed into an old backpack of Dudley's. Hedwig, his owl, had been murdered by his uncle Vernon for making too much noise the morning before Harry ran away. That had been the start of Harry's decision to leave. The rest….well he didn't want to think about the rest.

He ran his fingers through his hair picked up his backpack and walked into the nearby forest. He walked for about 10 minutes before he vanished.

…**Meanwhile at 12 Grimmauld Place…**

"Headmaster have you heard from Harry?" Ron Weasley asked for the hundredth time this week. No one had heard from him since end of term and they were all worried about him. Dumbledore sighed and looked around the table at all the anxious faces, he looked at all of the Weasley's minus Percy. Then he turned to look at Remus, Tonks, and Hermione. He really hadn't wanted to worry them so hadn't told them that Harry had disappeared. He had hoped Harry would come to him for help, but he was wrong and now Harry had been gone a month and Dumbledore feared the worst.

"Friends I have a confession to make" He paused as everyone looked at him expectantly, "Harry disappeared from his relatives a month ago." He held his hand up before he could be interrupted. "I thought he would come to us but it seems I was wrong, and I fear the worst could have happened." He looked down at his lap as he waited for the fight to start but no one said a word. Dumbledore looked up to see what the consequences were to be and was shocked to see he was all-alone.

"Well that was strange." He sighed, straightening his beard and walked out into the hall wondering where everyone had gone to so quietly. It didn't take long to realize he was the only one left in the house. It was like they had all just disappeared into thin air.

**Malfoy Manor**

Inside a brightly lit manor one could find a boy around the age of 15 with beautiful blond hair and dazzling silver eyes working on a potion down in the dungeon. Beside him was a man with obsidian hair and eyes, watching and making sure the boy was doing everything correct.

"Draco make sure when you add the pixie wings that you stir it three times counterclockwise." Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, told the boy. "I know uncle Sev," he replied rolling his eyes. His godfather was always acting like he didn't know a thing about potions even though he had the second best grade in the class. "Don't get smart with me you know the dangers of making a potion wrong" he glanced at the clock "After you are done stirring we will be finished for the night I think, it is after all almost midnight." Draco looked at the clock and was shocked that time had went by so quickly. He finished stirring and set the flame so that it would simmer over night.

Together they walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into the library where a beautiful woman with the same blond hair as Draco sat reading a book by the fire. "Mum, we are done for the night, and I am going with uncle Sev to help him gather ingredients for tomorrow." Draco said to the woman. The woman in question, of course, being Narcissa Malfoy looked up from her book and smiled. "Alright love, will you be here for breakfast in the morning?" Draco nodded his head in reply, "Uncle Sev will be joining us as well" she nodded her approval as he leaned town and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye Mum."

Narcissa went back to her book waiting to hear the sound of the library door to close when it never did she looked up and saw they had already left and with the door open at that. She laughed to herself as she set the book down and left the library and heading to her rooms, her son was always forgetful when it came to shutting doors. She lay down in her bed and shortly after was in a peaceful slumber.

_AN: duh duh duh, where is everyone?_

_It's not a long first chapter but the others will be longer I promise I just needed this one out of the way first._

_Please review_

_Cookies for those who do…._

_Morbid Mistress of Darkness_


End file.
